Love Is Blind
by TimsQuerida
Summary: Gabriella Montez has dealt with being blind for almost all her life. Her mother's company gets transferred to Alberquerque. She finds a piano in the auditorium and decides to sing when no ones watching. At that point, Troy Bolton falls in love with her.


**Hey, Hey! I know. You totally don't want to read this author's note but DO IT ANYWAYS. (: I've finally come back with a new story and for my other ones, I'm suffering some writer's block from them at the moment. I feel like I want to write this one instead of the other ones at the moment so... chyeah. Enjoy the first chappie and please submit a review-izzle. :) I'd like to know all the comments to make it better and any ideas any of you fanfiction writers out there have. So, yep. Enjoy it! **

Dear Diary,

Let's get this straight. I'm blind. I can't see. I know it's not my fault but she always tells me that I put this upon myself. How exactly did I do that? It was a freak accident. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Gabriella Montez. I am 17 years old. My mom moves me a lot. She says that she can't stand people looking at me and saying that they feel sorry for me. I know it's because of her business that transfers often. I got very used to it though. Now, it's just a habit to come home and trip over suitcases that weren't there when I left for school. It's February right now. I have to start school as a junior in the middle of the year. Of course, I'm used to this too. When I walk in everywhere, I feel people turning their heads. I hear them whispering things. Things like, "Ha, It'd be funny if she tripped." Or "Aww, I feel so bad for her family". But that is beyond the point. The point is that I'm trying to make friends at this new school of mine. I don't know what I'll do and how I'll do it but all my life, my best friend was a teddy bear. So, you find it strange that I can write when I can't see? Well, I use a Braille machine. I have two of them actually. One allows me to write and record so I can play back what I have written and the other allows me to write and the re-read on paper. Anyways, I love three things with all my heart. I love to write, thank goodness for Braille. I love to dance, but it's very hard when you can't see. And, last but not least, I like to sing. No physical feature of mine stops me from singing. I am self-conscious though. Singing is not something I like to do in public at all. Everyone only laughs at me anyways. This is a new school and I want to simply go through the year with at least one friend. I want to focus on my grades and hope and pray that I don't get teased or even worse, beat up. Gabriella Montez, meet East High. East High, prepare for some adventures.

With Blinding Love,  
Gabriella M.

Gabriella sighed and took out the piece of paper from the Braille machine and folded. She put the heavy machine down on the ground. On the top of the page it said, Adventures in Albuquerque. She heard someone come towards her and immediately knew it was her mother by the footsteps she was so very accustomed to. Before she even came close enough, Gabriella said,

"Yes mom?"

"Get up." Julia answered. "I'm driving you to school now."

"Yes mom." Gabriella got up easily and found her walking stick. She didn't need help because Gabriella knew she was strong on the inside. Just because she only had four senses, didn't mean she was extremely different. She was still the same on the inside. At least that's what all the nice people said. Gabriella put on her school bag and went to the car that her mom beeped for her. She got into the car and put her book bag on her lap. Fifteen minutes past and they were in front of the school.

"_The nervousness usually comes right about now…" _Gabriella thought.

Gabriella got out of the car with her walking stick and book bag. Julia tried to help her but all she got was a shrug. Gabriella made her way to the front door and she could sense many people staring at her. 

That didn't bother her though. It wasn't anything new. Gabriella and Julia went to the principal's office. They sat down in the chairs provided and Principal Matsui started talking.

"It's great to have you here Ms. Montez. I've looked at your transcripts and they're quite good. I'm hoping you remain that way here at East High School. Because of your… condition..." Mr. Matsui started.

Gabriella interrupted, "You know, you could just say it. I'm blind. I get it."

"Gabriella! Don't interrupt your principal." Julia quickly said and apologized to the principal.

"Now, as I was saying, our school welcomes all students and offers them the best welcome committee possible. I'd like to introduce you to Taylor McKessie. She runs the Scholastic Decathlon Team and the welcoming committee. Her grades are the hardest to beat in the entire school."

Taylor walked in as he introduced her and waved but quickly stopped knowing Gabriella couldn't see it.

"Hey Gabriella. I'm Taylor. I'll be helping you to all your classes considering we have the same schedule. All honors, of course." Taylor said. She seemed a bit nervous for some reason. Was it the fact that Gabriella's eyes were prosthetic? Was it the fact that she knew she intimidated her for some strange reason? Whatever it was, Gabriella found she liked her (for some strange reason, of course).

"Hi, nice to meet you. Principal Matsui, I understand that I'm going to need someone to walk me to my class for the first school week but that's all I need. One week. I pick up on things fast and I don't need a babysitter. No offense, Taylor."

"None taken." Taylor quickly added before Gabriella continued on her rant.

"I will have a plan of all the classes I need to be in by the first week, and I can completely bet on that. Now, I'd like to speak exams, reports, class work with you."

--

"Dude, I'm serious. That chick was totally checking you out." Troy Bolton said to his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Dude, when it comes to girls, you're always the one that gets 'checked out'. Besides, I'm in love with Taylor McKessie." Chad answered back.

"Chad, you have got to be kidding me. When you will you stop liking the girl? She's a total nerd!"

"Don't call her that! I've liked her ever since she told me she despised me in bio. That was the best day of my life."

"Chad… you know you also got slapped on the head by her."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Chad said excitedly.

"You're sad, man. Real sad."

--

"So Gabriella, I hate to talk about it but were you born being blind?" Taylor stuttered.

"I hate to talk about it too." Gabriella answered.

"Oh, right."

"I've moved a lot, you know. My mom's company transfers her everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't in class tomorrow. It's just the way I grew up."

"It must suck moving from place to place. Trying to make new friends all over again."

"No, actually. I decided to never make friends. I thought it'd be easier to be invisible. I guess it wasn't. I'm always teased about being blind. It's not my fault though. I know that."

Gabriella didn't know why she was telling all of this to someone she had just met a second ago. She just felt that Taylor could be trusted. She didn't say anything mean to her but nothing overly nice either. She was a perfect friend. What more could Gabriella ask for?


End file.
